


白噪音

by chrisy



Series: 晚风 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisy/pseuds/chrisy
Summary: 矫情东西，劣质意识流，第二第三人称跳跃，混乱，和我本人一样混乱，3k短打一发完原著向，有私设，不擅长战后，cliché的老生常谈，系列文矫情，矫情，矫情，重三诗全都来自Killing Flies-Michael Dickman(https://www.poets.org/poetsorg/poem/killing-flies)，懒得每次都打名字出处了，尬，显得很文盲（可原本就是）





	白噪音

**Author's Note:**

> 矫情东西，劣质意识流，第二第三人称跳跃，混乱，和我本人一样混乱，3k短打一发完
> 
> 原著向，有私设，不擅长战后，cliché的老生常谈，系列文
> 
> 矫情，矫情，矫情，重三
> 
> 诗全都来自Killing Flies-Michael Dickman(https://www.poets.org/poetsorg/poem/killing-flies)，懒得每次都打名字出处了，尬，显得很文盲（可原本就是）

我坐下吃晚饭

和我死去的兄弟一起

再一次地

 

这是我最不想做的梦了

 

传递叉子

绕着桌子，传递

刀

 

——《杀苍蝇》，麦克·迪克曼

 

 

哭泣只是仪式。

 

就像，宣告死亡，守夜，低头，盯尸体，合上棺木，钉上钉子，埋葬，低头，告别，低头，哭。

 

买棺木，选埋葬地点，选石碑，选雕像，选墓志铭，刻字，搬石板，完成后直起腰，往四周望。

 

闲逛，找门面，交租金，设计装修，买油漆，木料，撸起袖子。

 

半夜三点，画一张棺材的草图。

 

乔治没在葬礼上哭。母亲哭了，金妮哭了，连帕西都哭了——不能说这就是公事公办，但哭泣的确只是（激素分泌，电信号传递）——条件反射。你感到疼痛，你开始哭，你失去，你开始哭。你想到“死亡”，你开始哭。

 

死去的，躺在六尺之下的逼仄空间里开始腐烂的是乔治，应该是乔治，的确是乔治。那是一具活生生的躯体。死亡和睡眠别无二致，你死去，然后醒来，度过漫漫长夜后迎接曙光，到另外一个世界里，如果真的有灵魂的话——他们应当为你感到高兴，应当为你的复生欢呼——你有什么好失去的？所以他们不在哭你，他们不是为你悲痛，他们在哭自己的损失。他们失去了你。你的死亡改变了他们本应该得到的未来。

 

死亡甚至都不能够是私人的。为什么所有人都在？应当只有乔治，乔治和弗雷德，享受这独处的，安静的时光。永远和他人待在一起很难保持绝对的安静，弗雷德不是他人，但他是。乔治永远都不会对弗雷德说：你好烦啊，闭嘴，安静点，让我一个人呆着。他做不到。但是——一个人，蜷缩在一个密闭黑暗狭小的空间里，蜗牛壳里，呼吸，这是乔治不会说出来的幻想。乔治的蜗牛壳是弗雷德，可是不，弗雷德的蜗牛壳也是乔治，而且弗雷德有生命，他有不安定的灵魂，乔治可能更需要的是一个箱子——一个棺材。六尺之下，才能得到足够的安静。

 

这儿有个结论：你不可能获得安静，不可能一个人，更不可能两个人。

 

在半夜，乔治失眠的时候，弗雷德会打呼噜。不足够吵，很正常的音量，但像是在抓你的皮肤，不足以瘙痒却越来越痛，接着它会开始拉扯你的神经，像一把钻子——然后乔治会用脚使劲蹬床，发出足够大的响声，来让房间另外一头的人睡得不那么死，让他停止这种无意识的噪音。

 

正常的呼吸会持续十下，接着噪音就回来了。乔治告诉自己，他把弗雷德叫醒并不是为了自己能睡着，而是因为呼噜声真的很吓人，它会在最响的时候会陡然消失，好像随时都可能会窒息。

 

在他们把东西埋在土里的时候，弗雷德很安静。可是这个时候乔治会——乔治会什么都不想。他会开始担心魔法史的论文怎么才能凑到字数混到合格。

 

而现在，终于，终于，有他渴求的安静了，却是乔治没有想过的情况（乔治想过）。弗雷德，躺在棺材里，闭着眼睛，比这辈子任何一个时候都要安静。现在的弗雷德是一具空壳，但对于乔治来说依然是他们两个，两个人的独处，他闭上眼睛，感受这份沉寂。

 

帕西说对不起；妈妈开始哭。

 

 

 

我会看起来

越来越像他

直到我

比他年长

 

然后他会看起来像我

 

 

是那些非常非常小的事情。比如，你蹲下来看到蚂蚁爬过砖缝，然后你意识到，你的兄弟死了。

 

这没有准确的关联性，但想法就是会这样击中你，在你吃早餐麦片时，在你走在街头时，在你拿出钥匙打开店铺门锁的时候。它击中你，就像另外一个很早就出现的（没有意义的）想法，即，你所处的世界是假的。在塞德里克死了，而下一秒哈利给了双胞胎一千加隆的启动金时，乔治第一次有这种想法；还有他们在烟火混乱和欢呼里飞出霍格沃茨的时候是第二次；第三次是看着所有人变成哈利——可能也只是反胃感，或者半吊子的预感；然后是乔治和弗雷德在走廊上，望着天空炸出银色的裂缝，然后弗雷德问乔治是否害怕，乔治说不，却在心里想，这真的开始了吗，我们居然能处在这可怖的巨大的东西里，谁告诉我我在做梦吧。而接着是最强烈的一次——

 

其实完全可能比这要多，作为巫师，感到不真实的时候太多了，麻瓜选修课上乔治意识到，麻瓜深信科学作为准则，而他们能够用逻辑很好地证明、计算、探索现象，那么巫师们呢？巫师会不会同样是“麻瓜”，会不会有更好更神秘更偷懒便捷的一套他们无法理解的体系（而这答案几乎是肯定的，因为，为什么不呢？）；或者，会不会麻瓜是对的，而巫师的这一套东西都只是想象，可能你已经死了，而这一切都是假的，因为你发现你们无法解释的东西太多了，而你们的逻辑不那么严密，如果你观察得足够仔细，可以看到许多微小的故障。

 

乔治把这一切告诉弗雷德的时候，他去掉了一些：他需要确认——弗雷德把乔治没说的直接问了出来。他说，你现在是不是要问我是不是真的？你是不是真的？我们是不是真的？他接着说，老兄，这个我没法回答。如果你不想这么多，我可以肯定地告诉你是真的，因为这样的讨论没有意义，你会陷进去，兄弟，我们有三篇论文要写，还有借来的五十加隆要还，你不可能就地自杀，然后看看我们现在所处的世界是不是真的，不是真的又能怎样呢，我们没办法改变。

 

“就没有其他的办法了吗？”乔治问。

 

“可能有，但是我们得先应付完手头的东西再去想。”弗雷德挥手，结束了话题。

 

而到现在他们都没有想到其他办法，然后乔治想，这是否可以不那么严谨地证明出来你们，和世界，都是真实的了。

 

在他们画那张棺材草图的时候，只是出于（逃亡中的）无聊。因为穆迪死了，哈利他们做着全部的活儿，其他人“只用管好自己的小命”，所以，预先考虑，他们设计了自己的棺材，有备无患。

 

幻想着自己未来的死亡会让人觉得觉得现实真实得要命，或者虚假得要命，挺极端的。而塑造自己的坟墓让乔治感觉他们在塑造自己的死亡，是一种不好的预兆。

 

可是弗雷德咬着铅笔头侃侃而谈：坟墓上的东西一定要写得不要脸，怎么牛怎么夸，用词不用谦虚恰当，因为，管他的，反正你都死了。可以是“这里躺着一对双胞胎，战争英雄，世界上前无古人后无来者的最棒的恶作剧家，没有之一”，加上一些精妙的小咒语——。

 

“你有没有想过我们只有一个人能活下来的情况？”乔治打断。

 

乔治想过。另一个世界有他渴求的安静，然后他会思念弗雷德——

 

（现在弗雷德到了另外一个世界里，然后乔治会想：他是否会记得你呢。如果不，那么你对于他的意义在他死去的瞬间也消失了：你对于他已经死去了，从来不存在过。）

 

“变成单数，不过早晚也要把字改回去，总归都要死的。嘿，”弗雷德犹豫了，“你会和我葬在一块儿的吧？”

 

“没门，如果你先死了，我死了要当吸血鬼，让你的墓永远空一半儿。”

 

“有颗心吧，你知道它们不是真的，”

 

“你才不是真的。”乔治停了几秒，“不过你说如果死了是不是就可以——”

 

“想都别想。”

 

而现在弗雷德先走一步了，乔治能够肯定的是他一定不是为了证明——但谁知道呢。

 

乔治在房间到处都能看到他的影子，藏在一扇门后面*，眼神空洞，脸上布满血迹，踉跄着朝他走过来。他会藏在堆叠的被褥里，阴魂不散，或者，在乔治打开衣柜的时候，他哥哥的尸体会迎面倒在他身上。

 

一旦开始了这种想法，它就缠绕着你没法摆脱了。乔治知道：他不会害怕弗雷德的鬼魂，但是就像小时候那些关于怪物的幻想——你会没由来地紧张，无法停下这种感觉，肌肉紧绷，怪物从黑暗里、暗光的剪影轮廓里脱生，你实在忍不下去了就会开灯，开灯的前一瞬间会害怕到死，尽管你心里知道开了灯其实什么都不会发生。

 

乔治开灯。

 

他看到弗雷德。坐在窗台上。再正常不过的弗雷德，晃着腿，脸上干干净净，衣服是霍尔沃茨校袍，肄业三年的怀旧，可以理解，你们都没有变那么多。

 

乔治说，嗨。

 

弗雷德朝着他笑，可是他看着乔治的方向却像看着千米之外，可能因为他是个鬼魂的缘故，他们所处的空间也有微妙的差别。乔治一时找不到什么话可以说，所以他说：

 

你陪我吗？

 

弗雷德的鬼魂点头，说，好，当然。

 

随后乔治就关了灯睡觉。期间他睁眼，透光的窗帘还能映出弗雷德的剪影。

 

乔治早上起来，弗雷德就不见了。

 

 

 

我兄弟和我整夜劳动

 

他是我的安全出口

 

我是

他的

 

晚餐约会

 

 

这样持续了几天，弗雷德的鬼魂再各个地方出现了：卧室里，被褥里，客厅里，卫生间里，马路上，货架间，柜台前，休息室里。乔治感受到他的存在，仅此而已，和他的对话并不多。他有时候会回头看一下，确认弗雷德还在，但在那些脱口而出的调笑话，或者征询的意见里，弗雷德的回答永远是——

 

永远是乔治期待的回答。

 

是啊，你可以说，因为你们太了解对方了。但你知道这只是自欺欺人。

 

第七天的晚上，在乔治和弗雷德互道（单方面的互道）晚安后，乔治睡着了，他做了个梦。

 

梦里是十七岁的弗雷德在对他说话。乔治自己一开始是二十岁，接着他变成了十五岁，忙着应付owls考试，可是这并没有困扰他，或者任何人。梦里就是这样，你不会觉得任何东西奇怪。等你意识到你在做梦的时候，你马上就会醒了。

 

十七岁的弗雷德，脸上溢着光彩，头发被吹得张扬。风很大，乔治却纹丝不动，好像处于风暴的中心。风把弗雷德的声音断断续续传过来：一开始所有的字符只有他的名字，“乔治，乔治”。接着风小了点，名字里间上了其他名字；后来弗雷德终于走到了乔治旁边，他说，这不是你的错。

 

什么错？哦，弗雷德死了，乔治想。可是乔治只有十五岁，弗雷德什么时候死的？应该是不久前，在那场混乱里，好吧，很好接受的事情。

 

混乱的残骸从现在还能看出来：城堡有整整一面墙都不见了，到处都是沙子，石块，草地黑黝黝的被烧过。空气里还有一股硫磺的味道，虽然天空已经蓝得不能更蓝。

 

弗雷德说，不是你的错，不是任何人的错，这些都只是巧合，你看，我当时没有看清楚，没有注意，所以我死了，这是很有逻辑的事情。

 

弗雷德接着说，你知道什么是没有逻辑的事吗？觉得设计了自己的棺材就导致了死亡，或者因为你想要一个人的安静就导致了我死亡，不是因为这样，兄弟。

 

他们沿着黑湖走了一段，盯着湖面上黑色的东西浮上来又沉下去。然后乔治说，如果你已经死了，那么你现在是谁？

 

“你想问的不是这个。”弗雷德回答。但是乔治扭头看过去的时候，和乔治谈话的人变成了查理，他说，记得叫弗雷德来练魁地奇，还有你们考试准备得怎么样了？

 

乔治起床，倒麦片，倒牛奶，吃饭，出门，上街，去店铺，上班。掏出钥匙，打开门锁，蹲下。

 

乔治开始哭。

 

在不少麻瓜笃信科学的时候，他们也相信灵魂，相信一堆没法证明出来的东西（他们甚至会靠着宗教维持自己不疯掉，维持（约束）自己的行动举止得体）。但是大部分人常常都没有意识到，你哭了，那么你八成是潜意识里知道灵魂不存在了。没有人能确定。可能并没有灵魂。所有的童话都是童话，幻觉，学校的鬼魂是魔法造成的假象，复活石是你自己内心的投射。

 

能确定的是，他再也体会不到那种温和的，包裹着他的喧闹了。

 

-end-

*如果你觉得眼熟，因为我刚又看了一遍史蒂芬金的《尸体》，我爱死伴我同行了！

**Author's Note:**

> Killing Flies-Michael Dickman


End file.
